Dame Más
by Aya K
Summary: [Yaoi][SasuNaruNaruSasu]Una noche lluviosa...una calle desierta...un desconocido...¿Un vampiro? ¿Un ser inmortal? Su huella quedo marcada en mi tras esa noche.
1. Prologo

**Advertencias: **Pues…que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía ¡eh! (¡Y la defenderé hasta la muerte!)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…dedicado a todas las del foro que han conseguido animarme y hacer que lo publique. Un beso a todas ellas. Os quiero mucho guapas.

Sin nada más he aquí el prologo de la historia:

**DAME MÁS  
**_By Aya K_

_**  
PROLOGO**_

La luz de la luna se proyectaba en los charcos que cubrían las calles de la bella ciudad. Había estado lloviendo hasta hacia poco y la humedad de la lluvia aun se sentía en el ambiente. Un olor a tierra mojada se mezclaba en el ambiente junto con el olor de las aguas putrefactas que corrían por las alcantarillas debajo de los adoquines.

Nuestro protagonista caminaba rápidamente por las desiertas calles refugiado en su largo abrigo y con el sombrero de copa bien puesto. La lluvia le había pillado al salir del teatro y había dejado su carruaje a su prometida y sus amigas, argumentando que él podía caminar bajo la lluvia pero una dama nunca debía de estropear su imagen.

Ahora se arrepentía de sus palabras.

La niebla se estaba empezando a acumular como cada noche y en aquella parte de la ciudad, cerca del río, era especialmente densa.

Apuro el paso cuando sintió como el frío empezaba a traspasar su pesado abrigo. Estaba seguro de que Sakura, su prometida, debía de estar ya preocupada por su tardanza. No se habría entretenido tanto si no se hubiese encontrado en su vuelta con un viejo conocido, Kiba; su antiguo compañero de universidad, y como cada vez que se ponían a hablar, el tiempo se le había ido volando.

Agarro el forro de sus bolsillos en un intento de calentar las manos y siguió caminando esquivando los charcos de la calle.

La noche estaba hermosa, eso era cierto, pero el frío que hacia en aquella época quitaba toda su belleza al paisaje. Normalmente, y en otras circunstancias, habría aprovechado y disfrutado aquello momentos a solas lejos de sus estrictos padres y de su prometida; pero aquel día estaba especialmente intranquilo y no sabia por que.

Sus sentidos le mantenían alerta en un estado próximo a la paranoia, ya que cada ruido que sentía le crispaba los nervios aun más. Sus ojos negros como la noche miraban en cualquier esquina sin detenerse mucho, y revisaban los callejones que daban a la iluminada calle con precaución.

El camino hacia su casa era seguro, lo sabia muy bien, pero no sabia porque desde hacia algún tiempo el cruzar el puente le ponía demasiado nervioso para su gusto.

Y hablando del dichoso puente, en aquellos momentos se disponía a cruzarlo.

De nuevo le invadió aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre y de sentirse observado, sin embargo, no sintió los pasos del hombre que se acercaba a él hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente a su altura.

No le sonaba su cara, aunque tampoco la podía ver bien con el abrigo y el sombrero que traía puesto, así que movido por la curiosidad cuando estuvo a la altura del misterioso ser ejecuto el saludo típico entre dos caballeros de respetada posición en la sociedad, descubrirse la cabeza y saludar al otro.

-"Buenas noches."

El otro caminante se detuvo a su altura y sonrió, con lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida; para después quitarse el sombrero al igual que había hecho antes nuestro protagonista.

Unos cabellos rubios algo rebeldes y algo largos fueron revelados al igual que unos ojos azules claro tan transparente que casi parecía agua cristalina.

-"Buenas noches señor Uchiha."

Sasuke, nuestro protagonista, se quedo algo impactado con la apariencia de aquel joven que debía de tener más o menos su edad, pero aun le impacto más que supiese quien era.

-"¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre señor¿Acaso nos conocemos?"

-"Lo dudo señor, pero se quien sois. En esta ciudad vuestra familia es muy conocida y vos también. Al igual que es conocida vuestra prometida, la señorita Sakura Haruno¿me equivoco?"

Sasuke se deleito con la voz suave y serena que poseía aquel ser, pero no pudo evitar molestarse por el nombramiento de su prometida, en aquellos momentos no quería pensar en su boda, ni en su familia y menos en ella.

-"En eso tenéis razón, señor. Pero lamento decir que vos a mi no me resultáis familiar."

-"Es lógico que así sea. Me he mudado hace poco así que con su permiso me presentare formalmente, Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Konoha. Un placer."

-"El placer es mío señor Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Akatsuki."

Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos en señal de respeto. Sasuke al rozar la mano enguantada de Naruto no pudo evitar una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo, así como la frialdad de las manos del conde de Konoha.

-"Permitid mi atrevimiento al preguntaros que hacéis a estas horas por aquí señor Uzumaki. ¿Acaso vuestra casa se encuentra cerca?"

-"¡Oh no! Es solo que me ha apetecido salir a dar un paseo después de la reciente lluvia que ha caído, mi carruaje me espera cerca de aquí. Sin embargo, podría yo haceros la misma pregunta¿Qué hacéis a estas horas por aquí señor conde? Nunca se sabe que maleante puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina y más en una noche como esta."

-"Me dirigía a mi casa. Mi prometida y sus amiga se fueron en mi carruaje ya que cuando salimos de la opera no paraba de llover."

-"Comprendo. Si me disculpáis conde, debo proseguir mi camino. Mi carruaje me espera."

-"Lo comprendo perfectamente, además vuestra esposa debe estar ya preocupada."

-"¡Oh no!"-río Naruto.-"No estoy casado. Vivo con una de mis estudiantes a la que quiero como a una hija."

-"¿Estudiantes¿Acaso sois profesor de algo?"

-"Si, soy pintor y enseño a unos pocos privilegiados a los que hospedo en mi casa."

-"Entiendo. En ese caso no os entretendré más señor."

-"No se preocupe. Tenga cuidado."

-"Lo mismo le digo."

El moreno siguió su camino a través del puente por lo que no pudo notar como la sonrisa del rubio se ampliaba mostrando dos pequeños colmillos más largos y puntiagudos que el resto de sus dientes.

-"No se preocupe señor Sasuke, volveremos a encontrarnos. Se lo aseguro."

**7777777777777777**

Sasuke seguía su camino hacia su casa pero no podía apartar de su mente el encuentro con aquel hombre. Aquel hombre le había fascinado al primer vistazo. Unos ojos atrayentes, una sonrisa cautivadora, una forma de expresarse sensual y seductora, y una personalidad fascínate (aunque había descubierto poco sobre él)

Su mente era un remolino de emociones pero una cosa tenía clara, quería saber más sobre aquel hombre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**  
N. de Autora:** Buenas; aviso ya de principio que la ortografía no es lo mío (mi beta me matara por publicar esto sin que haya pasado por sus manos), así que se pueden encontrar errores garrafales por ahí metidos. La trama de este fic llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y decidí ponerme y escribirlo. Debo de avisar que la historia esta ambientada en el Londres del siglo XIX, más o menos. De ahí el lenguaje y ciertos detalles que saldrán. También acepto sugerencias para los títulos nobiliarios…no se me ocurría nada mejor que poner.  
Creo que no tengo mucho más que añadir, solo que espero las distintas opiniones sobre el fic. Un saludo.

**Aya K.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias: **Pues…que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía ¡eh! (¡Y la defenderé hasta la muerte!)

Sin nada más he aquí el primer capitulo de la historia:

**DAME MÁS  
**_By Aya K_

_**CAPITULO I**_

El alba se aproximaba y las calles de la ciudad aún estabas oscuras. Nadie podría percibir que el amanecer se acercaba viendo la oscuridad reinante, nadie excepto el hombre que recuperaba el aliento apoyado contra la pared de un callejón de aquel suburbio.

Su respiración era irregular y mantenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de que el mareo remitiese. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando terminaba de cazar. La sangre confundía sus sentidos y por un instante le hacia vulnerable; por suerte eso solo pasaba cuando no se detenía a tiempo. Normalmente su autocontrol hacia capaz que cazase y dejase a sus victimas con un mínimo de vida que le hacia no perder los sentidos. Sin embargo, aquella noche tenía su mente en cualquier parte menos donde debía tenerla.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. A sus pies el cadáver de una joven que imprudentemente había salido aquella noche a dar un paseo. Su cara tenía una mueca de horror y sus ojos miraban sin vida. Al menos sabía que no había sufrido la antesala de la muerte. Le había chupado hasta la última gota de su joven sangre. Sonrió con amargura. Las vidas inocentes no eran sus favoritas pero aquella chica le había encontrado en un momento de debilidad y su sangre había sido demasiado irresistible para él.

Se acuclillo a su lado manchando un poco de su traje. Era una joven realmente bella. Esperaba que su muerte no fuese tan en vano. Si estaba paseando por aquella zona su vida no debía ser muy agradable. Él no era quien para ejercer de juez y verdugo pero su naturaleza le hacia ser un segador de almas. La mismísima muerte caminando entre vivos y con un aspecto demasiado irresistible para ellos.

**7777777777777777**

Las luces de la esplendida casona aún estaban encendidas esperando por el regreso de su dueño. Sasuke se refugio bajo el porche de la entrada justo cuando la lluvia volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el clima. Se había entretenido más de lo normal en el regreso, es más había estado prácticamente dos horas enteras sentado en los jardines que había en su finca pensando en el extraño encuentro que había vivido aquella noche.

Por más que quería no podía apartar su mente de aquellos ojos azules que casi le habían traspasado al mirarle. Aún sentía las corrientes eléctricas deslizándose por su columna al recordarlo. Nadie había despertado tanta intriga en él como aquel joven. No debía de ser muy mayor pero había algo en él que lo hacia tan fascinante como para que Sasuke no pudiese apartarlo de sus pensamientos en toda la noche.

Cansado de dar vueltas y más vueltas sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza entro al calor de la casa. La luz de las velas le daba la suficiente penumbra como para andar por la casa sin tropezar con nada. Los criados tenían la costumbre de dejar varias velas encendidas ya que o él, o su hermano solían llegar tarde y ninguno quería molestar a los criados más de los suficiente.

Sasuke suponía que Sakura ya estaría dormida, y eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No le apetecía tener una batalla verbal con ella y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba seguro de que si seguía así no podría conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de noche. Su única solución era un buen vaso de brandy para despejarse la mente; como decía su hermano "Cuando no puedas dormir lo mejor es el sueño del borracho. No hay nada más reparador."

Siempre había tenido sus dudas sobre la veracidad de aquel dicho pero en cuanto lo probó una vez se dio cuenta de que era una solución muy efectiva…siempre y cuando no se abusara de ella.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta uno de los salones de la casa. El reservado para visitas. En él estaba el mueble con parte de su bodega y el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba su hermano. Esperaba no encontrárselo aquella noche porque supondría que le daría algún mensaje de parte de Sakura. Cada día se convencía más de que aquel compromiso no era más que una soberana idiotez.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte. Su hermano estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un vaso de brandy en la mano y la mirada perdida en las ventanas de la sala. Aún llevaba la ropa de calle puesta por lo que no debería de haber vuelto hacia mucho. Y si lo había hecho, Sasuke estaba seguro de que se habría refugiado allí para no aguantar más berrinches de su prometida.

El mayor de los Uchiha no pareció dar muestras de notar la presencia de su hermano menor, eso era algo a lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado. Pero que no diese muestras de haberle visto no significaba que no lo hubiese hecho como bien sabía el menor.

-"Hasta que te dignas a volver hermanito."-hablo con ironía desde su sillón sin variar su postura ni la dirección de su mirada.

Sasuke suspiro cansado mientras recogía el vaso que se había servido y se sentaba en un sillón frente a su hermano, el cual por fin se digno a mirarle.

-"Deja las ironías para otra ocasión Itachi. Hubiese vuelto más temprano si Sakura no fuese tan "cortes" con todas sus amigas."-contraatacó el menor.

-"Vaya…ella dice que fuiste tu el que cortésmente ofreciste tu asiento a una de sus amigas para que no se mojase bajo la lluvia."-respondió sardónico a su vez el mayor.

-"¿Y que esperabas que hiciese?"-pregunto con desgana el pequeño de los hermanos

-"Decirle que se esperase bajo la lluvia."-respondió con malicia Itachi.

-"Si claro, y luego tendría que aguantar a Sakura echándome en cara mi acción. Créeme prefiero mojarme a aguantar sus reproches."-repuso dándole un trago a su copa.

-"Si, bueno...visto de esa manera yo también habría hecho lo mismo."-razono el mayor mientras bebía otro trago de su copa.-"Aún así recibirás un reproche. Esta segura de que lo hiciste para poder ir a ver a una de tus múltiples amantes. Además el hecho de que hayas tardado tanto en volver juega a su favor."-sentencio Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¡Por dios! Esta mujer ve amantes por todas las esquinas. Solo he dado un paseo aprovechando que ya tenía que caminar hasta aquí. Esta claro que uno no puede ni dar un paseo sin comunicárselo con antelación."

-"Hombre entiende que la chica esta preocupada por su reputación. No quiere ser el chisme en las reuniones de sus amigas."-dijo maliciosamente Itachi.

-"Ya, claro. No quiere se el chisme, pero ella bien que chismorrea."-refunfuño Sasuke.

-"Ley de vida hermanito. No encontraras a una sola mujer que no lo haga. Y si la encuentras…créeme…será porque esconde algo."

-"Tu filosofía de vida a veces me saca de quicio Itachi."-suspiro cansado Sasuke.

-"Puede ser…pero ten por seguro que al menos te entretiene."-argumento con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-"Eso te lo aseguro."-admitió mientras terminaba su copa de un sorbo.-"Bueno…creo que iré a acostarme. Mañana necesitare mi cabeza bien despejada para soportar el desayuno."

-"Cierto. Además papa va a comunicar quien se quedara al cargo de sus negocios mientras él y mama estén fuera."

-"Sinceramente. Rezo para que te deje a ti al cargo."-dijo apesumbrado el menor mientras dejaba su copa en la bandeja de plata donde la había cogido.

-"Ya sabes como es papa…lo decidirá en el último segundo."-murmuro Itachi.-"Además si mañana tu prometida arma algo de escándalo durante el desayuno ten por seguro que papa puede cambiar de decisión según lo que haga tu queridísima Sakura."

-"En ese caso, ahora rezare para que haga una escenita de celos de las suyas."

-"Y luego dices que soy yo el que se contradice."-rió con ganas el mayor.

-"Esto es por una buena causa."-repuso Sasuke.-"Además tu siempre te contradices. Yo solo lo hago de vez en cuando."

-"Touche."

-"Buenas noches Itachi."

-"Buenas noches Sasuke."

El menor de los Uchiha subió la escalera hasta el primer piso lentamente. Se sentía cansado y el brandy comenzaba a hacer el efecto anestésico que deseaba. Sin saber como llego hasta su cuarto y se deslizo dentro rápidamente. Los criados habían dejado una vela encendida cerca del lecho y otra encima de su escritorio para dar algo de luz a la habitación.

Agradecido y exhausto el joven Uchiha se deshizo de su ropa y se cobijo bajo las mantas de su cama deseando que mañana Sakura perdiese los nervios y que su padre se fuese pronto con su madre de viaje. O era eso o pronto seria él, el que necesitaría unas buenas vacaciones.

**7777777777777777**

Hinata se paseaba por la habitación intranquila. El reloj había marcado las cinco de la mañana y aún no tenia noticias de su señor. A su lado su primo leía un libro distraído esperando la aparición de su maestro. La chica volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared preocupada, luego miro a su primo exasperada.

-"No entiendo como demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo leyendo."

-"Es fácil. No tiene caso preocuparse."-murmuro el chico sin apartar la vista del libro.

-"Neji…eso no te lo crees ni tu. Sobre todo porque llevas media hora en la misma pagina del libro."-puntualizo la chica maliciosamente.

-"Eso es porque es un libro de Aristóteles y es difícil de comprender."-respondió el chico algo sonrojado.

-"Si, claro. Lo seria si lo estuvieses leyendo por primera vez. Pero da la casualidad que ese libro te lo has leído ya unas cuatro veces."

-"Vale. Tú ganas. Estoy preocupado; pero no sirve de nada caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado."

-"Puede ser pero yo al menos no disimulo mi nerviosismo."

-"Hinata…podríamos estar así horas. Dejemos esto ya."

-"Esta bien. Perdona. Es que estoy alterada."-confeso la chica.

-"Lo se. Estas preocupada. Ven aquí anda."-ofreció el moreno dejando el libro sobre una de las mesitas a su lado y acomodándose en el sofá dejando sitio a su prima para colocarse entre sus brazos.

-"Gracias Neji."-susurro agradecida mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de su primo y se tranquilizaba oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

Justo cuando Hinata ya se había tranquilizado del todo y el sueño casi comenzaba a vencerle oyeron como la puerta principal de la casa se abría. Los dos se levantaron corriendo hacia la puerta demasiado intranquilos como para esperar a que el recién llegado fuese a verlos.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta sus ojos distinguieron la figura de su maestro y se precipitaron a ayudarlo, ya que se tambaleaba un poco. Hinata recogió su abrigo y su sombrero mientras Neji lo trasladaba hasta la salita donde habían estado hasta entonces los dos esperando. El cuerpo del chico cayo sobre el sofá y Hinata se apresuro a ir a por algo para poder ayudar a su señor.

Diez minutos después y ya con los vapores de aquella infusión el maestro de los dos chicos recobro los sentidos y la coordinación en si mismo para poder sentarse y agradecérselo a su alumnos.

-"Gracias Hinata. Como siempre la ayuda en el momento preciso."-sonrió el joven a su discípula que le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.-"Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Neji, no creo que hubiese podido llegar por mi propio pie."-suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá.

-"¿Qué os ha ocurrido maestro?"-pregunto preocupada Hinata mientras recogía la infusión de la mesa.

-"Nada importante querida. Tan solo un descontrol que hacia tiempo que no me sucedía."

-"¿Os encontráis ya bien señor?"-pregunto ahora el chico preocupado.

-"Si. Ahora ya estoy mejor gracias a vosotros dos."-de nuevo una suave sonrisa se dejo ver en los labios del maestro.-"¿Y los criados?"

-"Todos descansando. No encargamos de que así fuese. No queda nadie en la casa señor."-respondió casi al instante Neji.

-"Muy bien. Mucho mejor. En mi estado actual podría ser peligroso para ellos, puedo ser peligros hasta para vosotros."

-"¿Podemos saber que os ha pasado señor? Nos teníais preocupados con vuestra tardanza."

-"Nada mi querida Hinata. Tan solo que no puse demasiada intención con mi última victima y mi control se descompuso."

-"Pero es raro en vos señor. Jamás perdéis el control"-insistió la joven.

Naruto la miro directamente a los ojos y las piernas de la chica flaquearon. No tenía porque temer, lo sabia; pero aún así aquella mirada siempre la volvía vulnerable y asustadiza. Sabía que era una seria advertencia, el maestro no diría nada más acerca de aquel tema y si alguien volvía a mencionarlo tendría graves consecuencias. Hinata trago saliva asustada aún y asintió. Naruto cortó el contacto visual.

-"Con permiso señor voy a dejar esto en la cocina."

Naruto sabia que era una forma de huir pero no podía culparla, decididamente estaba demasiado raro aquella noche. Tenia un nuevo reto a la vista, uno fascinante y excitante; y su sola visión le descontrolaba. No tenia mayor problema para frenar sus instintos pero aquella noche habían despertado todos con aquel encuentro en el puente. Él fue a su encuentro, lo sabia. Tenia curiosidad por saber como era y que pensaba aquel joven del que tanto había oído hablar. Pero nadie le advirtió de lo fascinante que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha. Fascinante y excitante.

-"¿Os encontráis bien señor?"-pregunto temeroso Neji al oír la risa de su maestro que parecía aquel día más demente que otras veces cuando volvía de cazar.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y los poso en su joven discípulo. Los dos primos habían estado con él desde que eran unos niños. Ambos aprendiendo con él a pintar y demás artes. Aún así, Neji siempre había sido el que más cerca de él había estado, hablando en sentido físico. Hinata era la parte realista y racional de los dos y contagiaba a Naruto con su racionalidad. En cambio Neji era más instinto. Su presencia solía sacar parte de sus instintos a la superficie y por eso ambos, tanto Neji como él mismo, procuraban no pasar mucho tiempo a solas porque podía suceder cosas como aquellas…

La mirada azul cristalina de Naruto posada sobre la blanca de Neji poniéndole nervioso. Un nerviosismo excitante que ya conocía y que ambos sabían que no podía deparar nada bueno en aquel contexto. Naruto deseaba refrenar sus instintos pero como siempre la sola presencia de aquel chico le cambiaba todos los esquemas sin poder remediarlo.

El rubio se levanto del sofá lentamente, avisando a su discípulo de sus movimientos, dándole la oportunidad de escapar. Oportunidad que ambos sabían que no iba a aprovechar. Hacia demasiado tiempo que ya no podía escapar de aquel ser fascinante y peligroso que era su maestro. Naruto seguía acercándose hacia Neji con parsimonia y hasta con un ademán de inocencia, inocencia que ambos sabían era fingida. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su "presa" susurro la ultima advertencia.

-"Me encuentro débil…aún tienes una oportunidad."-murmuraba mientras cogía uno de los cabellos del joven y lo enredaba en sus largos y finos dedos.

-"Creo que quiero dejar pasar esa oportunidad señor."-respondió casi sin voz Neji.

La sensación de cercanía con algo toxico y a la vez tan atrayente le abrumaba de la misma forma que solo el roce de sus manos en su pelo le volvía loco. Naruto sonrió de lado cuando su joven discípulo cerró los ojos y se entrego a las caricias de sus manos en el pelo y en parte de su cara.

-"Sabes que no es bueno dejar escapar las oportunidades."-volvió a murmurar Naruto acercándose más a Neji mientras sus manos acariciaban parte de su cuello.

Sus labios tocaron el lugar donde la mandíbula se une con el cuello y su aliento se expandió por toda la zona rozando una de las orejas en el proceso. Neji sintió como sus sentidos se embraguiaban por la cercanía de aquel ser a su cuerpo. Sabía que un movimiento en falso podía significarle la muerte y aún así…hacia tanto tiempo que se había rendido a aquel segador de almas que casi ni le importaba.

Naruto lamió con deleite parte de la mandíbula y el cuello sin dejar posar sus labios en la piel. Sabía que en su estado aquella acción podría ser catastrófica tanto para él como para su joven discípulo. El rubio disfruto de la sensación de la piel erizándose bajo su toque; la sangre regando el cuerpo y el corazón latiendo con rapidez debido al nerviosismo y la excitación.

Su lengua delineo la arteria escondida en el cuello y Neji gimió contra su voluntad bajo aquella húmeda y erótica sensación. Lo que sentía se ampliaba cien veces más cuando era su maestro el que le tocaba y le hacia enloquecer con aquello leves toques. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente al oír aquel gemido quedo de su alumno. Una de sus manos descendió por la espalda casi sin tocarlo hasta posarse en la cintura del moreno para luego atraerle con un movimiento brusco hacia su cuerpo.

Neji ahogo un jadeo al sentir la proximidad con aquel cuerpo duro y frió. El contraste con su propio cuerpo caliente y excitado era una tortura más que conocida para él. Además de la cercanía de su hombría medio despierta por las mil y una sensaciones provocadas, contra la de su maestro. El moreno se rindió en aquel abrazo mortal para la mayoría de la gente y tan protector para él mismo.

Naruto sonrió aún más y siguió delineando con parsimonia el cuello y la mandíbula de su discípulo mientras le acercaba más a él, haciendo que sus caderas se encontrasen y que Neji jadease casi con desesperación. Decidido a terminar aquella tortura Naruto se separo un poco del cuello del moreno y delineo los finos labios de su discípulo con una de sus manos libres. Neji suspiro ante el contacto de los largos y fríos dedos.

El rubio volvió a sonreír antes de descender sobre aquellos labios como un ave de rapiña y atraparlos contra los suyos. Neji jadeo como pudo dentro de aquel agarre casi asfixiante. Su maestro llevaba el control sobre aquella placentera danza en donde las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para sopórtalas sin más. Una de las manos de Naruto agarro una de las muñecas de Neji mientras le besaba. Cualquiera que viese la escena y supiese como cazaba un vampiro supondría que Neji no era más que una de sus otras victimas.

Craso error si se tuviese en cuenta que Neji aún respiraba y que con la mano que tenía libre se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa del traje de su amo. Naruto disfrutaba de la calida y embraguiante sensación que le provocaba la boca de su discípulo. Aún con aquella dulce sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo sabía que debía de alejarse de él, aquella noche sus instintos estaban demasiado descontrolados como para seguir aquel peligroso juego.

Con deleite y suavidad Naruto fue separándose de su alumno. Neji gruñía protestando por la pronta liberación y cuando abrió los ojos, aún en los brazos de su maestro, estos tenían el reproche pintado en la cara. Naruto elevo su mano libre y le dio un leve toque en la nariz como quien regaña a un niño pequeño a quien acaba de quitarle una chuchería por su propio bien.

-"Hoy es demasiado peligroso continuar Neji. Te lo compensare otro día."

Esas palabras fue las únicas que necesitaba oír Neji para dejar su reproche a un lado y volver a preocuparse por su maestro como siempre hacia, tanto él como su prima.

-"¿De veras estáis bien maestro?"

-"Tranquilo. Estoy bien."-respondió divertido dándole un leve beso en los labios que aunque fue apenas un roce hizo que Neji sintiese su estomago encogerse.-"Pero estaré mejor después de descansar hasta el anochecer. Despídeme de tu prima, me voy a descansar. Mañana en cuanto me despierte retomaremos las clases."

Neji asintió mientras veía alejarse a su maestro. Cuando supuso que este ya no estaba cerca se dejo caer en el sofá donde antes había estado leyendo con la respiración agitada. Decididamente aquello tenía que ser malo para la salud.

No había recuperado del todo el aliento cuando Hinata volvió de la cocina con una mueca picara y maliciosa en la cara. Neji trago saliva.

-"¿Ya habéis terminado primo?"-pregunto divertida. Neji tan solo se sonrojo.

Aquel iba a ser un día largo, un día muy largo.

**CONTINUARA……..**

**N. de Autora:** Buenas, me alegro que haya gustado la historia, aquí os traigo el capitulo uno en todo su esplendor. Para las que no les guste el NaruNeji mil perdones pero es lo que hay '' Muchas gracias por los reviews . No me esperaba tener tantos la verdad (y no, no es una ironía, juro que no esperaba tantos) Aquí os los contesto.

_**-o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Hola preciosa. Si, lo se. Soy débil jajaja. Y eso de una obra tan linda…ni que fuese un best seller jajajaja. Déjalo en un fic pasable y mejorable. ¿Este capitulo te marco enteramente? Ya será menos xD. Además, si casi no se dicen nada jajaja. Naruto es perverso, muy perverso y más que lo será jujuju. Ya estoy harta de verlo tan nenaza xD. Sasuke es como es xD ¿A ver quien lo cambia? Y no xD. ¿A Favoritos? Me mimas demasiado Nekoi, sobretodo después de la que te arme con la side-story xD. Sigo esperando esa opinión del capi 3 xD y la de las side-story jajajaja. Besitos wapisima._

_**-Chibi-Poio:** Hola xD. Se que es corto pero es que me salen capítulos cortos, que le voy a hacer. Además de que es un prologo…aquí se puede ser todo lo corta que uno quiera xD. Si, has supuesto bien; es un vampiro jojojo. No se si será sersy pero se intentara xD. Espero que te guste este capitulo, no hay muchas novedades pero poco a poco van saliendo los personajes. Nos vemos._

_**-Jibril of Water:** Hola, me alegro de que te parezco interesante (no es mi fuerte hacer las historias interesantes) Espero que tu predicción se cumpla más o menos, aunque tengo la mala costumbre de dejar las cosas en los peores momentos (cosa que me acarrea amenazas de muerte en los reviews). ¿El ambiente te parece bien llevado? Ya puedo respirar medio tranquila. Tenia miedo de no conseguir plasmarlo bien…tendré que seguir esforzándome por mantenerlo así de bien llevado. Espero que te guste como sigue la historia. Nos vemos._

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Aviso que tendréis que tenerme paciencia porque este fic empezó como un hobby y como me gusta intentar que salga lo mejor posible le dedico más tiempo de lo normal a cada capitulo (además ahora estoy de exámenes) Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.  
Nos vemos.  
**Aya K.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Advertencias: **Pues…que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía ¡eh! (¡Y la defenderé hasta la muerte!)

Sin nada más he aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia:

**DAME MÁS  
**_By Aya K_

_**CAPITULO II**_

La escena era de lo más pintoresca, vista desde fuera por supuesto. Toda la familia Uchiha más Sakura Haruno, una prima lejana de los Uchiha, sentados a la mesa. El silencio reinaba la estancia y todos se miraban nerviosamente esperando el momento en el que la tormenta se desatase.

Itachi se entretenía leyendo el periódico de la mañana aburrido por el ambiente del comedor. Mordía distraídamente una tostada. A ojos de todos parecía que no se preocupaba por lo que se decía delante de él; pero en realidad estaba al tanto de todo. Aquel día podía ser un día muy importante para él.

Sasuke rezaba para que todo se mantuviese en calma, y sino era así; que pasase pronto la tormenta. Su prima, y prometida, era temible cuando se enfadaba. Pero si había una cosa que aborrecía de ella eran sus escenitas de celos enfermizos. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado y se llevaban bien; sin embargo, que ella saltase como una fiera cada vez que él era un poco galante con alguna hermosa joven le sacaba de quicio.

Los cabezas de la familia Uchiha miraban la mesa con recelo y estupor. Cada vez se convencían más de que debían de encontrar a alguien que se encargase de los negocios en Paris. Dejar a aquellos tres bajo el mismo techo era una bomba de relojería.

Sakura era la única que parecía tener un conflicto interior. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder empezar a hablar sin cometer una falta de educación pero poniéndole las cosas claras a su prometido. Estaba claro que su primo no tenia la más mínima intención de tratarla con respeto pero no iba a consentir que la convirtiera en al hazmerreír de la aristocracia.

-"Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez."-rompió Itachi el silencio. Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida para encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos negros característicos de los Uchiha mirándola fijamente.-"Tengo prisa y me encantaría ver cual es el problema de hoy."-la chica enrojeció levemente antes de comenzar.

-"¿Dónde estuviste anoche para llegar tan tarde, Sasuke?"-pregunto mirando a su prometido. El padre de Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y su madre se tapo la boca horrorizada.

-"¡Sasu-chan! Pensé que habías vuelto con Sakura del teatro."

-"Lo habría hecho si hubiese venido en el carruaje madre."-contesto el joven con desgana. Ya empezaba la función.

-"¿Y por qué no viniste en el carruaje?"

-"Porque llovía y cedí mi carruaje a las amigas de Sakura."

-"¿Es eso cierto?"-la pelirosa asintió.-"Bueno Sasuke entiendo que quisieras ser cortes pero no creo que la distancia que separa el teatro de la casa sea tan grande."

-"Decidí dar un paseo cuando paro de llover a cantaros. Además me entretuve en la salida hablando con Kiba, mi compañero de universidad. Hacia mucho que no le veía y estuvimos hablando un rato."

-"En ese caso no veo cual es el problema Sakura. Siempre te dejas llevar por tus celos."-sentencio el padre.-"Entiendo que mis hijos sean demasiado corteses en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca han dado ninguna muestra de ser desleales ante sus novias y menos su prometida. Esta escena se podría haber evitado. Parece que os pongáis de acuerdo para hacer todo esto el día en que nos vamos."

-"Querido…"

-"No les defiendas. Sabes que tengo razón. Sea como sea mientras vuestra madre y yo estamos fuera os encargareis conjuntamente de mis negocios. Al no ser que haya algún imprevisto esta todo solucionado y no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Sino fuese así mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con vosotros para que lo soluciones¿Entendido?"-los hermanos asintieron.-"Bien. Creo que es hora de partir querida. Volveremos en dos semanas."-dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor. Su mujer le siguió.

-"Portaos bien y nada de fiestas nocturnas en la casa. Aún no tengo decorado del todo el ala norte y no quiero que nadie lo vea antes de la fiesta de primavera."-se acerco a sus hijos.-"Cuidaos mucho mis niños."-dio un beso a cada uno y salio por la puerta.

Los tres siguieron comiendo aparentando tranquilidad, hasta que oyeron como el carruaje de sus padres se movía por el camino de grava hacia la calle. Sasuke miro a Sakura reprochadoramente.

-"Alguna vez me podrías tener un poco de confianza¿no? No soy la clase de hombre que se acuesta con cualquiera y menos que va por ahí buscando mujeres."-dicho esto dejo su desayuno y se levanto enfadado.-"Me voy a dar una vuelta."

Itachi y Sakura se quedaron en el comedor. Oyeron la puerta cerrarse al salir Sasuke. En ese momento Itachi levanto la vista del periódico hacia Sakura. Esta eludió su mirada, se levanto y salio del comedor dejando al mayor de los Uchiha allí sentado.

**7777777777777777**

Sasuke caminaba por el gran mercado de la ciudad distraído. No solía salir a pasear con frecuencia, y menos por un mercado lleno de gente con lo que odiaba el las aglomeraciones; pero aquel día le apetecía pasear y no sabía muy bien porque. Mientras caminaba miraba los diversos puesto, antigüedades, dulces, cosas para el hogar, telas, comida de todo tipo, libros de cualquier tipo y procedencia, etc. De cuando en cuando se detenía a mirar algún puesto del mercado callejero pero sin detenerse mucho. Los dependientes tenían la costumbre de avasallar a cualquiera que estuviese más de dos minutos observando su mercancía y, en aquellos momentos lo que menos le apetecía a Sasuke era que le avasallasen.

Caminando entre la gente y también esquivando de milagro a varias personas el moreno fue recorriendo la calle del mercado acercándose cada vez más al edificio donde tenia lugar el mercado diario de la ciudad. Dentro del mismo se concentraba la gente buscando el pescado más fresco o la mejor carne del establecimiento. La fruta también era muy codiciada y manoseada por los presentes.

Sasuke seguía caminando entre la gente sin intenciones de comprar nada y sin atender las gritonas voces de las dependientes. Buscaba el puesto de las especias. Tenía una buena relación con el que lo regentaba. Era un chico un poco alocado y con una filosofía de vida un tanto extraña pero era un buen chico y solía hacerle unos precios buenos en algunas especias de buena calidad. El negocio era de su padre pero él le ayudaba siempre que podía. Quizás si se acercaba a verle le podría dar algo de opio de lo que tenia reservado a sus mejores clientes. Realmente necesitaba evadirse de su vida durante un buen rato.

Dobló una de las esquinas del mercado y de pronto la tienda de especias apareció ante sus ojos. Casi podía haber asegurado que estaba allí por el olor que despedían varias de las variedades que vendían pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse. Camino lentamente fijándose en que aquella tienda era casi la única que no tenía gente arrejuntada frente a ella. El que las especias no fuesen baratas tenía parte de culpa y otra parte la tenia la mascota de los dueños. Un gato negro de muy malas pulgas y que la gente consideraba un signo de desgracias por su color.

En cuanto ser acerco lo suficiente a la tienda el gato levanto la cabeza hacia él para avisar a su amo de que alguien llegaba. El joven dependiente siguió la dirección de la cabeza de su mascota y cuando reconoció a su próximo cliente una sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

-"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle señor Uchiha!"-exclamó alegre. Sasuke sonrió divertido ante aquella explosión de alegría.

-"Cierto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Lee."

-"Sin duda señor. De cuando en cuando vienen sus sirvientes a por su encargo pero a usted hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía. Hasta Bruce se alegra de verle."-dijo acariciando la cabeza del gato que le miraba socarrón.

-"Ya lo veo."-respondió Sasuke sin permitir que el gesto del gato enturbiase su buen humor.-"Veras Lee, he venido porque necesito que me des una bolsita de esa especia tan relajante que me diste la otra vez para mis mareos."-explico en un código que ellos habían fijado. La primera vez que le dio el opio habían establecido esa clave para que nadie pudiese adivinar de qué hablaban. El opio no era una droga ilegalizada pero la sociedad no veía con buenos ojos a los fumadores de opio y que una persona de su clase fumase ese tipo de cosas no ayudaba en su reputación.

-"¡Oh! Sin problema señor Uchiha. Ahora le diré a mi padre que le prepare una bolsita. Espere aquí un momento."-sin más el joven salio disparado al interior de la tienda en busca de su padre.

Sasuke se quedo mirando las distintas especias de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce que le vigilaba con recelo. El gato era una buena alarma contra ladrones. En eso estaba pensando el Uchiha cuando una jovencita menuda se acerco a la tienda de especias. Detrás de ella iba un hombre alto y fuerte cargando diversas bolsas con lo que se suponía era todo comida. La chica se acerco al mostrador para observar más de cerca las especias.

El Uchiha se dio el lujo de observarla intrigado. Le había llamado poderosamente la atención que aquella joven llevase un sirviente tan alto y fuerte, además de que el hombre tenia la piel demasiado oscura para ser de la zona por lo que posiblemente aquella chica seria la ama de algún nuevo noble que se había mudado a la ciudad. Al observarla Sasuke descubrió que no era para nada fea. Llevaba el pelo negro cortado casi como un hombre lo que la hacia parecer un poco rebelde ante las normas de la sociedad. Aún así su cara irradiaba una dulzura e inocencia que tampoco se veían muy a menudo por esos sitios. Aunque era más bien bajita, bajo la ropa que llevaba se entreveían unas formas marcadas y bien distribuidas. Estaba claro que aquella chica debía ser extranjera y le intrigaba sobre manera.

-"Señor Uchiha tardara un poco. Puede esperar si quiere o volver en un rato."-dijo Lee cuando volvió a salir de la trastienda.-"¡Oh¡No la había visto señorita¡Bruce deberías haberme avisado de que teníamos un cliente!"-regaño al gato, este le miraba con pasotismo. La joven sonrió divertida.-"Perdóneme señorita. ¿Que deseaba?"

-"No pasa nada. Vera…nos hemos mudado hace poco y mi señor es muy aficionado a las especias en sus platos. Me gustaría saber la procedencia de algunas de ellas."-dijo con voz suave la chica. Lee asintió y volvió a la trastienda en busca de lo que le pedía. Sasuke distinguió un leve acento extranjero en el habla de la chica. De pronto se ella giro hacia Sasuke como advirtiendo algo.-"¡Oh cielos! Discúlpeme, iba usted primero."

-"No se preocupe yo estoy esperando por un encargo."-respondió Sasuke. Al girarse había visto los ojos de la chica. Blancos. Definitivamente no era de la zona y según lo que había dicho se acaba de mudar hacia poco. La chica sonrió agradecida.

-"Perdone entonces mi descortesía, aún no estoy acostumbrada a las costumbres de la zona. No sabía si había obrado bien."

-"Sin molestia alguna señorita."-Sasuke se acerco galante hacia ella y cogió su mano para besarla.-"Soy Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer."

-"Hyuuga Hinata. Encantada."-contesto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sasuke sonrió. La chica se deslumbro unos segundos ante aquella sonrisa antes de que la voz de Lee la sacara de su deslumbramiento. El chico había vuelto con la información pedida.

-"La gran mayoría de nuestras especias proviene de Turquía señorita. Son de la mejor calidad. Otras vienen de Israel y Líbano, pero a grandes rasgos esos son los tres países con los que comerciamos."-recitó el chico con una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

-"Me alegra saberlo. En ese caso me podría poner un poco de orégano, tomillo, canela, perejil y azafrán."

-"Sin problema señorita."-accedió el chico mientras buscaba un recipiente para poner las especias.

-"También me gustaría, si es posible, abrir una cuenta para mi señor en la tienda. Así seria más fácil poder mandar a los sirvientes a por recados sin yo tener que pasar por aquí a pagar. Vendría todos los meses a liquidar la cuenta de mi señor sin falta."

-"No hay mayor problema en ello señorita."-dijo Lee tendiéndole la bolsa con todo lo pedido a la joven que a su vez se lo dio al hombre que esperaba tras de ella.-"¿Qué nombre debo poner en la cuenta?"

-"Uzumaki Naruto."-respondió ella mientras buscaba el dinero en una bolsa que llevaba con ella. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. ¿Uzumaki Naruto¿El mismo Uzumaki Naruto, Conde de Konoha que había conocido el día anterior? Aquello parecía una broma del destino.-"Conde de Konoha."-termino la chica mientras le tendía el dinero a Lee.-"Eso es un deposito para que vea que somos gente de palabra. Cuando mande a alguno de los sirvientes de mi señor estos se distinguen por el color más moreno de su piel. No es difícil reconocerlos. ¿Habrá algún inconveniente?"

-"Ninguno señorita."

-"Me alegra saberlo. Si ocurriese algún incidente no deje de comunicárnoslo. Aquí tiene la dirección de la casa de mi señor."-le tendió un papel a Lee.-"Muchas gracias por todo."-se despidió del joven para girarse a Sasuke.-"Señor Uchiha ha sido un placer conocerle."-se despidió con una reverencia antes de seguir su camino por el mercado seguida de aquel hombre.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos al verla partir. Fue Lee el que rompió el silencio.

-"Vaya no sabia que el Conde de Konoha se había mudado a esta ciudad."-Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos al oírle.

-"¿Le conoces?"

-"¿Qué si le conozco¡Por supuesto señor Uchiha! Es un noble muy famoso en mi país. Tiene varias casas y negocios a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo. Es un hombre muy poderoso. Aunque no es famoso solo por su riqueza. Lo es también por lo bien que trata a sus sirvientes y lo generoso que es con la gente que le sirve; ya sea en sus negocios o cuando compra algo. De veras será un buen cliente."-Sasuke se quedo meditando aquella información.

-"¿Quién será un buen cliente hijo?"-pregunto el padre de Lee que salía en aquellos instantes con el pedido de Sasuke en la mano.

-"El señor Uzumaki padre. Acaba de estar aquí la señorita Hyuuga para hacerse cliente nuestro."

-"¿De veras¡Eso es una gran noticia! El señor Uzumaki es un gran cliente hijo. Tu abuelo fue proveedor suyo y solo habla cosas buenas de él."-el hombre sonrió a su hijo. Bruce ronroneo. Sasuke seguía recopilando toda la información posible sobre aquel misterioso hombre.-"¡Oh¡Perdone señor Uchiha! Aquí tiene su pedido."

-"Muchas gracias señor Lee."-agradeció cogiendo la bolsa que le tendía y dándole el dinero correspondiente.-"Nos vemos."-se despidió mientras se iba del puesto. Padre e hijo se despidieron de él todavía alegres por tener a Uzumaki Naruto como cliente.

Sasuke caminaba de nuevo distraído por el mercado. Así que aquel rubio era alguien importante e influyente en Europa. Casi seguro que también tendría negocios en América o Asia. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañaba era que nunca había oído hablar de él. Quizás debía preguntarle a su hermano cuando volviese a casa sobre aquel misterioso hombre.

**7777777777777777**

Sakura caminaba distraída por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Uchiha. Desde que había llegado de Paris no había hecho otra cosa que aburrirse. Bueno, había conocido a varias damas de la nobleza londinense y a sus hijas. Se había hecho amiga de alguna pero aún así seguía muy aburrida. Su aburrimiento llegaba hasta tal punto que había retomado sus antiguos pasatiempos. Volvía a tocar viejas partituras de su tía en el piano de una de las salas de estar; hacia punto de cruz y ganchillo mientras hablaba por las tardes con su tía, hasta le había pedido a su madre que le mandase sus antiguas pinturas y había salido alguna vez a pintar un cuadro al jardín.

Llevaba seis meses en Londres y no había hecho más que aburrirse y hacer cosas sin sentido. Hasta le había pedido a su tía que le enseñase a tocar el arpa. Se aburría sobre manera. O, mejor dicho, se había aburrido sobre manera hasta que Itachi regreso de un viaje que había hecho a Roma. Aunque la habían prometido con Sasuke, compromiso que aún estaba sin confirmarse, Itachi siempre había ejercido en ella una gran atracción.

De pequeña suspiraba por cada uno de sus huesos. Cuando se veían en vacaciones se pasaba tardes enteras viéndolo por las ventanas. Ella quería salir al jardín y jugar con ellos pero su madre no la dejaba. Su deber era aprender desde pequeña a ser una buena dama. Casi lo consiguió, pero aún quedaban restos de rebeldía en ella. Pedazos que se manifestaban de cuando en cuando, como aquella mañana en el desayuno. Había perdido los nervios y una dama educada como ella no debería perder los nervios.

Sabía de sobra cual había sido el detonante de todo aquello. No había sido que Sasuke llegase tarde aquella noche. Había sido que cuando ella llego la única persona aún levantada era Itachi…e Itachi sabía de sobra como camelarla. La pelirosa suspiro mientras se paraba para mirar desde una ventana del pasillo. El jardín se veía hermoso en otoño.

Estaba tan absorta mirando hacia el jardín que no noto como alguien salía de una habitación que había frente a la ventana. Sin darse cuenta Sakura había acabado frente a la habitación de su mayor problema; Itachi. El moreno salio de su cuarto y al ver a su querida prima mirando por la ventana se acerco lentamente a ella con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Sakura miraba como las hojas caían sobre el estanque del jardín cuando sintió como unas manos la agarraban férreamente de la cintura. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ella. Su captor aspiro el olor de su pelo, que estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca. Sakura sintió como sus piernas temblaban, pero tuvo un poco de fuerza para escapar de las manos de Itachi y apartarse de él.

Los dos quedaron frente a frente. Sakura le miraba asustada como un indefenso animalito ante un perro de caza. Itachi sonreía con superioridad planeando cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento. La pelirosa hizo un amago de huir por el pasillo pero Itachi fue más rápido que ella y la cogió del brazo para luego acorralarla contra la pared. Sakura gimió de dolor cuando el corsé que llevaba se clavo en su espalda por el impacto.

-"¿A dónde ibas prima¿No quieres quedarte conmigo a hablar un ratito?"-pregunto Itachi. La tenia completamente a su merced y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba verla tan indefensa, pero aún así de indefensa la chica solía sacar las uñas.

-"Déjame en paz Itachi. No tengo nada que hablar contigo."-contesto furiosa a la vez que trataba de escaparse.

-"Estate quieta."-ordeno el moreno apresándole las muñecas y reteniéndola contra la pared.-"¿Cómo que no tienes nada de lo que hablar conmigo? Vaya, que lastima y yo que pensaba que teníamos que aclarar alguna cosita que paso ayer de noche."-la chica se sonrojo.

-"Lo de anoche es agua pasada. No hay nada de lo que hablar."-repuso manteniéndose en sus trece. Itachi sonrió le encantaba verla así de testaruda.-"Ahora suéltame. Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiem..."

No pudo terminar la frase; ni siquiera pudo volver a pensar con claridad desde el instante en que Itachi se apodero de sus labios. Se maldijo interiormente antes de ceder ante aquella experta boca que la recorría por entera y le hacia perder la cordura. No notaba nada a su alrededor; tan solo los ardientes besos de su primo y sus expertas manos delineando su cintura; cosa que a pesar de las capas de ropa la volvía loca de placer.

Cuando volvió a tener consciencia de si misma estaba echada en la amplia cama adoselada de Itachi, gimiendo de placer mientras su primo repartía besos y mordiscos por todo su cuello y sus hombros descubiertos. Como cada vez que se encontraba en aquella situación se maldijo a si misma antes de volver a gemir para su experimentado primo.

Su rebeldía no servia con Itachi. Lo sabía de sobra. Sin embargo, ni ella misma tenía fuerzas para usarla cuando él la tocaba.

**CONTINUARA……..**

**N. de Autora:** Buenas, me alegro que haya gustado la historia, aquí os traigo el capitulo dos en todo su esplendor. Debo reconocer que en este capitulo se me fue mucho la cabeza. Lo del gato de nombre Bruce intenta ser una broma (porque como es de la familia el nombre entero seria Bruce Lee; chiste malo lo se). No se…creo que poner a Sasuke yonki ha sido culpa de Aidiki y sus chibis…sea como sea aquí esta el capitulo. Tenemos pareja nueva en el fic, ItaSaku, y por ahora se quedara. Y otra cosa…me desespero u.u Me equivoco con los capítulos…esto de poner el uno como prologo hace que me descoloque…en fin…por lo menos así me obliga a leer bien que capitulo va xD Eso si, si algún día sale alguno repetido ya sabéis porque es. Muchas gracias por los reviews .

_**-Mikael Mudou:** Hola, a mi lo vampiros me apasiona xD (como si no se notase) Es algo así como una obsesión secreta (ahora ya no tan secreta) Intento no hacerlos muy comerciales, como tu dices, y más profundos aunque he de decir que Anne Rice tiene mucha influencia sobre mi xD. No se si lograre que me queden profundos pero se hace lo que se puede. La escena NaruNeji del capitulo uno fue un momento de inspiración rara (me dan pocos por desgracia). Gracias por los reviews que me dejaste en este y otros fics; y por la suerte para los exámenes (la necesite) Ahora ya los he terminado y podré escribir más. Nos vemos._

_**-YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Hola; ¿Amas los vampiros? Entonces genial, ese es uno de los requisitos fundamentales para este fic (otros son que te guste el Yaoi y que no hagas ascos a cualquier pareja que se me pueda ocurrir). También debes soportar el Naru oscuro que me salio xD. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo; aunque no pasa nada interesante…o eso creo yo xD. Estos están siendo muy de transición. Gracias por la inspiración, la necesito. Besos._

_**-Jibril of Water:** Hola, me alegra que te hayan gustado las escenas, mi mayor miedo es que me queden mal. El dialogo de Sasuke e Itachi…puse a Itachi demasiado malvado respecto a Sakura (sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que luego esta liado con ella xD) Sasuke creo que también hubiese votado por mojarse y conocer a Naru xD. Es que Naruto es mucho Naruto. En este capi pongo algo más sobre el. Espero que te guste este también aunque no es de los mejores. Por el review nada mujer, la historia esta genial. A ver cuando publicas alguna más. Nos vemos._

Bueno pues…el siguiente capitulo esta en proceso…y creo que podré tenerlo a más tardar a principios de Marzo (es que se me esta atascando el de la foto leñe u.u) Repito que mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía y la gran paranoia que me salio en este capitulo pero tenia el día raro.  
Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**

**PSD:** Existe una side-story respecto al primer capitulo. Es algo así como lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese cortado el capitulo ahí. Por razones que no vienen al caso la escribí y salio un NaruNeji con lemon. No voy a publicarlo aquí pero esta en mi livejournal (la dirección esta en el profile) Si alguien quiere leerlo que se pase por allí.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Advertencias: **Pues…que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la trama es mía ¡eh! (¡Y la defenderé hasta la muerte!)

Sin nada más he aquí el tercer capitulo de la historia:

**DAME MÁS  
**_By Aya K_

_**CAPITULO III**_

Sabía que era de día. No tenia que pensar mucho para saberlo. Su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo. Senita las extremidades agarrotadas y la mente embotada. Aún estando en un espacio tan pequeño como era aquel ataúd sentía como si estuviese en un profundo abismo tan extenso que la sensación de vacío le sobrepasaba. Aunque ojala fuese esa sensación lo peor que le pasaba en aquellos momentos.

En realidad lo que más le producía aquella sensación de vértigo y miedo eran los recuerdos. Desde hacia tiempo no conseguía conciliar el sueño diurno sin antes divagar ampliamente sobre lo que había sido su vida a lo largo de aquellos años como no-muerto. Para su desgracia siempre se detenía demasiado tiempo en lo que había significado su más preciado alumno, y más tarde hijo vampiro. Por eso tenia tanto cuidado con Neji y Hinata; no quería volver a cometer aquel mismo error otra vez.

Cada noche recordaba los profundos sentimientos que había sentido hacia aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que había rescatado de una vida de trabajos forzados y esclavitud en aquella lejana época renacentista. Había pasado una época maravillosa al lado de aquel hermoso joven que era su mayor preocupación y al que había dado una esmerada educación. Le había cuidado como a un hijo hasta que se implico demasiado en aquella relación y acabo convirtiéndolo en su amante humano, papel que ahora tenía Neji.

Su error fue el transfórmalo en vampiro demasiado pronto para su cuerpo y demasiado prematuramente para su mente. Jamás acepto del todo su cambio y por esa misma razón se fue, abandonando a su creador y dejándole un gran vacío en su alma.

Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

**7777777777777777**

Sasuke salió del mercado con la bolsa que le había preparado el padre de Lee guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El día se había vuelto gris y las nubes amenazaban lluvia. Al parecer la temporada operística estaría salpicada por las tormentas y lluvias del otoño. Suspiro cansado, odiaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con aquella estupida practica pero debía complacer a su prima, ya que, ante todo, era la invitada de la casa.

Estaba seguro de que a la hora del almuerzo saldría el tema de la opera y tendría que acompañarla mientras su hermano se libraba, como siempre. Aquella noche era el estreno de una de las operas favoritas de Sakura así que no le cabía la menor duda de que tendría que ira verla con ella. Con un poco de suerte alguno de sus excompañeros de universidad también irían y se entretendrían charlando en los descansos.

Con aquel plan en mente salió del entramado del mercado por una de las calles laterales y eligió el camino más largo de vuelta a casa. No quería volver demasiado temprano y mucho menos quería aguantar a su prima recriminándole alguna otra cosa que su imaginación hubiese deducido. Con paso lento caminaba por una avenida de grandes casas bajo la sombra de grandes almendros. Conocía la calle, era una de las más caras y selectas de Londres. En ella vivían las familias con más renombre de la ciudad y extranjeras. El patriarca de su familia había estado tentado a comprar una casa allí pero prefirió comprar un solar para asentar la casa familiar y construirla tan grande y opulenta como era.

Caminaba deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para admirar la arquitectura de algunas de las casas. Aunque tenían un patrón similar cada una tenía varios añadidos que eran propios de cada familia. Siempre le había apasionado el mundo del arte y la arquitectura desde que era un niño; sin embargo, su padre quería que estudiase derecho, al igual que su hermano, para poder hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares. Por esa razón jamás sobresalió con sus notas, el derecho no era algo que le apasionase tanto como la arquitectura.

Además, en secreto guardaba libros sobre arquitectura y arte que escondía en una estantería que el mismo había construido tras uno de los tapices de su habitación. Nadie sabía que ahí había algo, o al menos así lo pensaba. Si alguien lo había descubierto no había dado ningún indicio de que así fuese y por eso se sentía a salvo de la cólera de su padre.

**7777777777777777**

Tenía su largo pelo completamente desparramado sobre su espalda. Las sabanas de seda arremolinadas en su cintura y los pálidos brazos bajo la almohada donde apoyaba la cara. Sentía los dedos largos y delgados del moreno acariciar cada una de las formas de su espalda trazando caminos sobre ella. Se hacia la dormida aunque estaba segura de que Itachi sabía que estaba fingiendo. Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarse a él y a lo que acababa de suceder hacia unas pocas horas en aquella habitación.

En su mente aún estaban frescas cada una de las caricias, besos y mordiscos que había sentido en su piel. Cada una de los gemidos que escapo de su boca y cada una de las embestidas que había sentido. Las formas del cuerpo del mayor de los Uchiha sobre el suyo marcando su piel como si se tratase de tinta. Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era una inmoralidad pero su cuerpo no podía dejar de desearlo con fuerza, ya fuese por ser algo prohibido o porque realmente necesitaba esa cercanía con él como si de una droga se tratase.

Por mucho que intentaba alejarse de él, de no caer en sus tretas, de ser fuerte…por mucho que lo intentaba nada podía parar aquella atracción que sentía por Itachi y que la hacia perder la cordura cada vez que él la besaba. Por mucho que lo odiase su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto como ella necesitaba respirar. Suspiro resignada. El moreno dejo de observar y acariciar la espalda de la chica para mirarla.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-no hubo contestación alguna.-"Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte."-seguía sin hablar y sin girarse.-"Sakura…"-la llamo harto de su silencio. La chica siguió sin hacerle caso.-"Esta bien. Déjame adivinar…te estas mortificando por lo que acabamos de hacer¿no?"-la pelirosa volvió a suspirar. Itachi se desespero.-"Vale."

El silencio se extendió entre la habitación. Itachi odiaba aquel silencio y Sakura tan solo lo disfrutaba. Sabía de sobra que si empezaba a hablar no podría volver a disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad momentánea. La tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta.

-"Es solo que no se porque seguimos haciendo esto. Esta mal."-murmuro girando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado del moreno para que este la escuchara.

-"Pues si esta tan mal no se porque dejas que pase."-gruño hastiado. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Todas las veces igual, siempre con aquella culpabilidad por lo que había sucedido.

-"Como si me dejases oponerme…"-refunfuño enfadada. Estaba harta del comportamiento prepotente y altivo de su primo. Debía de comprender que a ella le costaba aceptar todo aquello. Estaba educada para solo ser tocada por su marido, no era como los hombres que podían gozar de los placeres del sexo siempre que quisiere sin que nadie les reprochase nada. Ella debía ser inocente y pura hasta que se casase.

-"Nunca te he oído quejarte por ello."

-"Si vas a empezar a echarme a mi las culpas entonces prefiero no seguir hablando contigo."-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía una bata de la silla más cercana. Había dos puestas sobre la silla como si estuviese todo hecho por anticipado. A la pelirosa no le queda ninguna duda de que así era.

El moreno no se perdió un solo movimiento de la chica hasta que se anudo fuertemente el cinturón de la bata. Entonces la miro entre hastiado y ansioso.

-"Esta bien, esta bien. Dejemos el tema entonces….vuelve a la cama Sakura."-susurro meloso. La chica le miro sorprendida.

-"Estas de broma¿no? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la hora de comer y ya me has entretenido bastante."-respondió mientras reunía toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación. Itachi se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella.

-"Anda…ya estas atrasada que más te da estarlo un poco más."-murmuro mientras le acariciaba los brazos desde su espalda. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

-"No. Ni lo intentes."-repuso deshaciéndose de su abrazo.-"Por hoy ya has tenido suficiente."

-"Un hombre como yo nunca tiene suficiente de una mujer como tu."-susurro clavando su mirada negra en la verde de la pelirosa. Sakura sintió como las piernas le temblaban. Era increíble como una mirada tan cargada de deseo podía desarmarla de esa forma. Sin embargo, esa vez no cedería.

-"No…"-murmuro alejándose de él y su mirada.

Antes de que Itachi pudiese ir tras ella salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la suya. Solo se permitió respirar tranquila cuando la puerta estaba cerrada tras ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado toda su ropa en la habitación de su primo. Aún así desistió de ir a por ella…sabía de sobra que si volvía a entrar en aquella habitación no saldría.

Suspiro de nuevo. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre y no le hacia ninguna gracia reconocerlo. Apesumbrada busco en su armario otro vestido para ponerse mientras trataba de encontrar una solución a aquello; aunque ya sabía de antemano que era imposible encontrarla. Por mucho que su mente encontrase alguna; su corazón traicionaría su decisión.

**7777777777777777**

Hinata caminaba distraída por la calle que llevaba hasta la residencia de su señor. Había mandado primero a su acompañante con las compras mientras ella se detenía a comprar unos libros para su entretenimiento. No había querido que la esperase porque las cocineras estaban esperando ya las compras y sabía que si su primo tenía que esperar por la comida podría empezar una matanza. La morena rió. La verdad es que quien diría que su primo comía tanto con lo delgado que estaba…aunque luego gastase todo lo que comía con el señor. Una sonrisa traviesa asomo en sus labios al pensar en las actividades nocturnas de los dos. Si no fueses tan escandaloso, corrección: si Neji no fuese tan escandaloso, quizás no se habría enterado de lo que sucedía.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía de cerca con intenciones nada buenas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Su misterioso agresor la tenía atrapada por la espalda y blandía una navaja a la altura de sus ojos. No podía gritar porque le había tapado la boca y no podía librarse de aquel agarre forcejeando. Maldijo su ensoñamiento, si hubiese estado más atenta podría haber esquivado a aquel malhechor y no estaría ahora en aquella situación. Si no hubiese estado pensando en las musarañas podría haber sido más astuta que aquel tipo y haberle perdido entre las calles; sin embargo, ahora tenia que pensar en una forma de salir de aquella situación. Podía poner en práctica alguna de las enseñanzas de su maestro pero no era digno de una dama y siempre quedaba la esperanza de que aquel tipo solo intentase robar su dinero.

Aquella vaga esperanza se desvaneció cuando vio como aquel animal la empujaba contra la pared de un callejón y se relamía los labios mirándola con lujuria. La morena rodó los ojos asqueada. ¿Cómo era posible que existiesen hombres tan asquerosos en el mundo capaces de hacerle eso a una joven? El hombre comenzó a palpar sus formas por encima de la tela del vestido y Hinata emitió una arcada. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Miro a aquel hombre desafiante clavando su mirada blanca en él intentado intimidarle. La bestia que la tenia atrapada la miro sorprendida para luego caer al suelo lentamente inconsciente hacia un lado. Hinata parpadeo confundida. Que ella supiese no tenia el poder de dejar inconsciente a la gente con solo mirarla. Busco en el callejón el motivo del desvanecimiento de aquel hombre y lo encontró cerca de ella con un par de piedras de mediano tamaño en la mano. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de salvarla.

-"¿Estáis bien miladi?"-pregunto suavemente mientras le tendía la mano. Hinata la cogió y el moreno la ayudo a salir del callejón. La chica piso intencionadamente la espalda de su atacante clavándole levemente el tacón de sus zapatos; el hombre emitió un gemido de dolor desde el suelo.

-"Si. Muchas gracias señor. Nos hemos visto antes en el mercado ¿verdad?"-preguntó tratando de pensar donde había visto a aquel joven antes. Sasuke sonrió.

-"Así es miladi. Sasuke Uchiha para servirla. Ha sido una suerte que pasase por aquí. Quien sabe que podría haberos hecho este indeseable."

-"Os lo agradezco señor Uchiha."-contesto cortésmente. Si el chico pensaba que la acababa de salvar de un gran peligro iba a seguir dejando que lo creyese. Sabía de sobra que el orgullo de un hombre era su peor ego.-"En agradecimiento dejad que os invite a una taza de té en casa de mi tutor. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy agradecido por vuestra acción."-Cuando Sasuke sonrió Hinata le contesto complacida. No había mejor forma de alabar a un hombre que hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaría su tutor de su acción.

Lo que la joven no sabía es que Sasuke sonreía por otro motivo bien distinto. Hinata acababa de darle exactamente lo que quería el moreno: una excusa para poder ir a la casa de aquel misterioso hombre que había conocido en el puente.

-"Será un placer miladi. Además que no puedo permitir que os suceda algo en el camino de vuelta. Considerarme vuestro guardaespaldas hasta que os deje a buen recaudo bajo el umbral de vuestra puerta."-dijo mientras le ofrecía a la chica su brazo galantemente.

Hinata lo cogió complacida y empezaron a caminar hacia la calle dejando atrás el oscuro callejón. Una vez en la iluminada acera la morena se giro hacia el callejón donde se entreveía la presencia de un enorme bulto que ahora era su atacante.

-"¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía señor Uchiha?"

-"No os preocupéis miladi. Cuando se despierte la humillación de no haber conseguido su trofeo será suficiente para él. Además…la policía no hará mucho si les llamamos y tendremos que ir a comisaría para declarar que ha sucedido. Es mejor de esta forma; ¿No cree?"

Caminaron en silencio por la calle. Hinata pensaba en como podía explicarle al Uchiha que su tutor no podría agradecerle su acción sin que se sintiese ofendido. Estaba claro que había dicho una pequeña mentira para poder salir del paso; Naruto no salía de su habitación por el día y si lo hacia debía de ser cuando todas las ventanas de la casa estuviesen cerradas. Era casi imposible que el moreno pidiese ver al Uzumaki.

Sasuke por su parte iba distraído pensando en como comportarse ante aquel fascinante hombre que había conocido. No negaba que no había dejado de pensar en él desde que le había conocido pero no era lo mismo intentar averiguar algo sobre él, que presentarse en su casa sin más; por mucha excusa que la morena le hubiese dado al salvarla.

-"Es aquí."-indico la chica haciéndole salir de sus pensamiento.

No habían caminado mucho; tan solo habían terminado la calle y se habían encontrado con el edificio más decorado y esplendido de aquel barrio. Sasuke conocía la casa; es más, se había pasado horas admirándola cuando tenia tiempo esa era unas de las razones por las que había cogido aquel camino ese día. Sin embargo, jamás había pensado que aquella casa, antes deshabitada, fuese la residencia de Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel hombre no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Hinata le guió por el camino de piedra que había desde la verja de la calle hasta la puerta de entrada. Subieron los blancos escalones y entraron por la puerta que uno de los mayordomos ya había abierto. El Uchiha no pudo más que alabar el buen servicio del conde de Konoha. La morena se desprendió de la fina capa que cubría sus hombros y se la dio al mayordomo junto con sus guantes. Le hizo una seña al moreno y este la siguió por el amplio vestíbulo hacia uno de los laterales.

La joven sostuvo la puerta mientras Sasuke pasaba y luego cerro tras él. El Uchiha miraba asombrado aquella sala, era una fantástica biblioteca digna de alabanza, decorada con un gusto exquisito y llena de libros. Al pasear levemente la vista por las estanterías vio grandes clásicos así como obras más contemporáneas. La morena le indico que tomase asiento frente a ella.

-"He ordenado que nos traigan el té aquí si no le importa."

-"Por supuesto que no miladi."

-"Me alegra saberlo."-dijo la chica agradecida.-"Lamento deciros que mi tutor, el Conde de Konoha, no podrá atenderos en estos momentos. Se encuentra inmerso en sus deberes notariales por lo que hasta la noche no habrá terminado. Lamento haberos hecho venir sin motivo."

-"No os preocupéis miladi. Mi mayor agradecimiento es que estéis sana y salva."-dijo coqueteando abiertamente con la morena. Ella rió dulcemente. Hinata sabía muy bien como tratar a los aristócratas como aquel joven.

-"Me quitáis un peso de encima mi señor. Sin embargo, en compensación por haceros venir hasta aquí sin motivo permitidme que os invite a visitar del palco de mi señor en la opera. Vamos a ir a ver la función de esta noche y será un verdadero placer para mi que podáis pasaros por allí en el descanso, así mi tutor podrá agradeceros vuestra buena obra."

-"Será un placer miladi."-

**CONTINUARA……..**

**N. de Autora:** Buenas, aquí os traigo otro capitulo más. Poco a poco la cosa va avanzando. En el próximo creo que al fin podré hacer que Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentren. No se que os habrá parecido la escena de Sakura e Itachi pero bueno…a mi especialmente no me convenció del todo. La ultima parte no se porque me ha quedado muy SasuHina aunque esa no era mi intención. Ya lo aclaro ahora: Sasuke y Hinata NO tendrán ningún tipo de relación más allá de la que habéis visto. Conocidos y poco más. Neji no ha salido en este capitulo xD Estaba aún curándose las heridas jajajaja los que han leído la side-story saben porque lo digo; los que no lo sepan y deseen saberlo que se pasen por mi profile y de ahí a mi livejournal y buscan el post correspondiente a la side-story de Dame Más. Ahora contestare a los reviews:

_**-Denisuki:** Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic. Tanto como error imperdonable no que yo te perdono sin ningún problema xD Da igual que no lo viese primero mientras te haya gustado yo contenta. El SasuNaru o NaruSasu (aún no esta muy definido aunque tira más hacia la segunda opción xD) creo que comenzara en un par de capítulos, por lo menos la relación cordial entre ambos xD Lo de la relación amorosa ya se vera. Va a ir piano, piano xD. Para las que tengan mono creo que algo pondré por ahí, además aún no ha salido Naruto en todo su esplendor conquistador jujuju. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Hola preciosa¿Qué hay? Tu vas con ventaja en este capi menos en la parte final xD Me alegra de que te guste el ItaSaku aunque se que es una de las parejas que te gustan así que no tiene mucho merito xD. Si, una relación prohibida y tormentosa porque Itachi tiene un carácter de mil demonios xD. La pobre Sakura no lo va a tener nada fácil. Si, el Sasu-yonki es enterito de Aidiki yo solo le cogí prestada la esencia xD No quiero poner nada de SasuHina mujer pero es que me sale así…era normal en la época que coqueteasen así y claro…no es mi culpa que Hinata sea un poco imán para los problemas -- ¿Neji colocado de forma rara? Yo no le oí quejarse Aya disimula Lo siento pero no puedo complacerte. La side-story fue creada casi solo por tocarte un poco la moral xD así que no tiene mucha relación con la historia, además de que no será la ultima vez que salgan juntos jujuju Tengo pensado otro encontronazo de ese tipo (aunque más ligth) así que ya tendré tiempo de ver que opinan de la relación. Respecto a los reviews estoy curada de espantos y de todo eso xD Ahora voy más a mi bola, caí en la trampa de ser escritora novata y querer ser el novamas xD pero ahora ya me da igual. Escribo lo que quiero y como quiero. Además, creo que este fic tiene una "calidad" que no se nota en los otros. Digamos que me cuesta bastante más escribirlo xD. Que contestación más larga me esta quedando chica xD. De nuevo, de nada por el KyoTama, además tengo una sorpresita para ti en breve jejeje. Se que te gustara porque es referente a esa pareja así que estate atenta al mi journal xD. Besos preciosa._

_**-Jibril of Water:** Hola, si, he liado a Itachi con Sakura. Digamos que lo de Sakura por Sasuke es pura obsesión xD Aunque con Itachi es bastante más de lo mismo pero no igual xD además que Sasuke es algo así como una "obligación" van a casarse por activa y por pasiva e Itachi es…lo prohibido, excitante y salvaje xD Vamos, lo que no a tener con Sasuke porque esta claro que él solo la ve como su prima. Menudo rollo acabo de soltar para nada xD al menos espero que haya servido de aclaración. Lo de Sasuke de yonki no es idea mía original xD Es de una amiga que dibujo un chibi Sasuke enganchado a la droga que le daba Orochimaru (porque esta claro que algo le tiene que dar xD) y yo solo la cogí para usarla xD (espero que no me denuncie por plagio xD) Me alegra saber que alguien ser ríe con mis paranoias xD Lo del gato es que tenia que ponerlo, fue superior a mi xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos. Un beso._

_**-Kotoko Hyuuga:** Hola, me suena tu nik… ¿Puede que te conozca del foro de Mangekyou Ramen? (es que como estamos tantas de metidas ahí pregunto xD) Si, tengo pocos reviews pero no problem, los pocos que hay son de calidad así que yo contenta . Has tenido relativamente suerte, he actualizado poco después de que dejases review aunque normalmente tardo mucho más; soy muy inconstante y este fic me lleva mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro que tenga. ¿Adoras el NaruNeji? Tienes que leerte la side-story entonces xD (bueno, al menos solo si quieres ver un lemon de esos dos xD) Si te interesa esta por mi livejournal perdida. Haré más NaruNeji no te apures jejeje. Estaba dentro de los planes originales jejeje. Lo del gato fue algo que no pude resistir xD además como la historia tiene pocos momentos de risa hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para meter alguna cosa así. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos. Un beso._

Bueno, capitulo 3 terminado. Al fin. Lamento no haberlo colgado a principios de Marzo como prometí pero llevo un mes algo extraño y digamos que por diversos problemas no escribo mucho y el ordenador tampoco es que lo toque mucho. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena (hay que ver cuanto esperar xD) En el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de Naruto al conocer al salvador de Hinata y al reacción de Neji al conocer al "impertinente" Sasuke xD.  
Nos vemos.  
**Aya K.**

_-22-03-2007-_


End file.
